explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Notch hates Herobrine
'Why Notch hates Herobrine '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, the reason behind Notch's hatred towards Herobrine is revealed.is a noob Description ''THE MYSTERY IS REVEALED! Have you ever wondered about the childhood of Notch and Herobrine? The question as to why Notch hates Herobrine so much is a tough one... But today it is finally revealed to the world. You guys can stop asking why Notch is bald now... Story The video begins with Notch working in his office, with his lucky Deadbush nearby. While doing so, Jeb walks in, saying that he has disturbing news. Explaining these news, Jeb says that an intruder broke into the office and committed a major crime. As Notch asks Jeb what this intruder had done, Jeb shows Notch security footage taken when the intruder first broke in. In said footage, Herobrine is shown walking into the office to Notch's lucky deadbush. After looking around suspiciously, he proceeds to lick the deadbush. As Jeb apologizes for what happened to Notch's deadbush, he asks how they should punish the intruder. Realizing the intruder was Herobrine, Notch demands for Herobrine to be thrown in prison, as he is tired of Herobrine's constant mischief. In response to this, Jeb says that this decision isn't right, as Notch has multiple deadbushes. In ignorance of Jeb, Notch says that Herobrine is annoying and hopes Herobrine rots in prison. Confused, Jeb asks why Notch hates Herobrine so much, as the two used to be close friends. Notch tells Jeb that things change as a flashback is shown. In said flashback, Notch and Herobrine are featured as toddlers in a large playroom. After a short time, the younger Herobrine suggests playing a game to the younger Notch. Notch responds by saying he's working on something, and shows Herobrine a two block stack of dirt. He then says that once he becomes an adult, he'll make a block building game. As Herobrine asks if they aren't already in one, Notch breaks the fourth wall and tells Herobrine to stick to the script. He says you know what ExplodingTNT will do to you. ExplodingTNT appears saying Uh Hi. As the scene resumes, Herobrine admits that it sounds exciting and asks Notch if he minds trying. As Notch says he actually does mind, Herobrine destroys the topmost block on Notch's dirt stack, calling the process "griefing" as Notch walks away in sadness. Fifteen years later, Notch is in a classroom, now as a teenager with long, gray hair. As he looks around the classroom, a spitball suddenly hits him. Deciding to ignore it, Notch resumes his former actions before a stream of spitballs suddenly hit him. Angry, Notch tells the thrower to stop with the spitballs. Herobrine, who is also a teenager, is then shown next to a sign telling Notch that he is a nerd. Realizing that it was Herobrine who threw the spitballs, Notch angrily tells Herobrine that he is not a nerd, calling him a "stupid bully". At that moment, the teacher, who is actually Failboat, comes over to Notch in response of the latter's yelling. He tells Notch that they are in a classroom, not a Zoo, and tells Notch to pay attention to the lesson. To explain the situation, Notch tells the teacher that Herobrine was bullying him, and directs his attention to Herobrine's desk, with the insulting sign still next to him. Upon seeing this, the teacher remarks that Herobrine is right and calls Notch a nerd himself, laughing alongside Herobrine in the process and giving him bonus marks. As the twosome laugh, Notch slowly walks out of the classroom in sadness. Ten more years later, Notch is at a public shower, now a young adult with messy, black hair. He walks over to a mirror and remarks at how fabulous his hair looks, asking himself how he did it. As Notch is responding to this question, Herobrine sneaks past him, and replaces Notch's shampoo with a bucket of lava. Herobrine then leaves as Notch prepares for his shower. While taking said shower, Notch takes the bucket of lava, oblivious to the fact that it is lava, and uses it in his hair. Instantly, all of Notch's hair is burned off and leaves behind burns on Notch's scalp. Realizing this, Notch angrily calls out Herobrine's name. Returning to the present, Notch recalls the aforementioned flashbacks, and says that Herobrine does not deserve prison. Happy about this sudden change of heart, Jeb tells Notch that Notch should learn to forgive. Notch then says that Herobrine deserves to die as revenge for what Herobrine did in the latter flashback, and begins yelling insults to Herobrine. At that moment, multiple snowballs begin hitting Notch and push him into a nearby pool of lava. The thrower is soon revealed to be Herobrine, as the video ends. Category:Videos